He'll Be So Disappointed
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine is freaking out. He thinks Kurt is going to be so disappointed in him and will break up with him once he tells Kurt his secret. What is this secret? FIND OUT. Klaine fluff! One Shot!


A/N: So, I'm dedicating this one shot to two of my best friends Shaniamarbles and Kerrie110.(You should check out their stories if you have a chance, they're pretty good. (: ) And of course to the birthday of A Very Potter Musicial! So Enjoy!

(Blaine's POV)

Kurt was for sure going to break up with me once he found out. I was done for. I was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. Kurt and I were in love and he was going to END it all and I CAN'T HANDLE THAT. I paced throughout the choir room until I heard a knock at the door

"Hey Baby, ready to go get some coffee?" A familiar and angelic voice cooed. It was Kurt. I continued to pace; maybe if I didn't say anything this would all be proven a dream.

"Blaine?"

Shit. It wasn't a dream. This was really happening. Kurt was going to break up with me and he didn't know it yet. I have to tell him. If he finds out even later, he'll be even MORE angry. I had to tell him. Maybe we could still be friends

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. He was now approaching me. **SHIT.**

"Kurtineedtotalktoyou." I rushed out. God, I felt so guilty. Kurt was going to be so disappointed in me.

"Well, clearly." He joked. Only this was no joke. This was our relationship, ending

I looked at Kurt hesitantly before swiftly moving over to one of the chairs in the choir room. I sat down and he quickly followed. I took a deep breath and turned to Kurt. I looked into his eyes that wore confusion and I lost it. I started bawling into my hands. Kurt was going to end it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt consoled

"No, don't call me that."

"Blaine, tell me what the heck is going on." Kurt demanded

I couldn't form words even if I wanted to. All I wanted to do was go curl in a hole and DIE because Kurt was going to be so angry. I felt Kurt slide his hands over mine. I let it go; it would be the last time he would do it. He cooed sweet words to me to try and calm me; his sweet and beautiful voice was like music to my ears. But not now; it was breaking my heart. Kurt would never talk like this to me again.

"K-kurt?" I sobbed

"Yes?" He whispered

"Can I kiss you?"

"Blaine, honey, you never have to ask." He said in a sympathetic tone. I leaned in to touch his lips for what would be the last time. I felt my lips quiver on his, in pain. I was trying to remember this moment for the rest of my life. I couldn't live without Kurt's kisses. I couldn't live without Kurt. He pulled away from the kiss and squeezed my hand.

"Now Blaine, can you try to explain what's going on?" He asked, still very confused. This was it; my relationship with Kurt was over.

"Kurt, you're going to be so disappointed in me. I'm so sorry that I have. I love you so much, Kurt and I'm so sorry that you're going to be so disappointed." I sobbed

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"And Kurt, I don't really know if I can live without you, because honestly, I can't remember life without you. I don't know how survived without you in my life for so long and I just love you so much." I continued

"Blaine?"

"And Kurt, I really hope that you are happy and you won't find someone who disappointed you like me.."

"BLAINE." Kurt yelled.

"Why am I'm going to be so disappointed?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm a hufflepuff." There was a dead silence between us. Each second, my heart broke a little bit more.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked

"Kurt, please don't make me say it aga…"

"You're a hufflepuff?" He asked in disbelief. This was it. We were through

"I'm so sorry Ku…" And before I could finish Kurt burst out in a hollering laughter. I sat looking at him, horrified. Why is he laughing about this? He was going to break up with me!

"Kurt, why are you laughing?" I asked, hurt.

"Blaine, you honestly thought I was going to break up with you because Pottermore sorted you in to Hufflepuff? Really?" He asked as he laughed hysterically

"But.. you're a Gryffindor… and hufflepuffs are like misfits and all we do is FIND things and…"

"Blaine, listen to me." He interrupted.

"I'm not leaving you just because you're a Hufflepuff. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I don't care what house some website sorted you into. You are no misfit to me; you are Blaine Anderson, the man I love." Kurt said. He was still giggling at this point

"R-Really?" I squeaked. Kurt just giggled and shook his head. He wiped a stray tear off of my cheek and kissed me chastely.

"Really."

"But all we do is find things." I mumbled

"Which can be very useful and very good." Kurt said

"How?" I retorted.

"You found me." Kurt said.

"Actually, you found me." I said with a small smile

"Yeah, but you found ME. I was broken then, Blaine. You helped to find the real me again."

"I love you so much." I whispered

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss me on the lips again. This time, I savored the moment not out of desperation, but out of love and passion.

"Wanna know what else hufflepuffs are good at?" Kurt whispered against my lips

"Hmm?"

"FINDING ME COFFEE. C'mon, let's go. I really need some caffeine." Kurt said smiling as he stood up from his chair. I just laughed at him as I rose from my seat. Our hands intertwined as we walked out of the choir room to go 'find' us some coffee.


End file.
